


Stolen Dance

by TrickstersHeir



Series: Tumblr Based Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Melancholy, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/TrickstersHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Cousland and Ned Surana take a moment to themselves once the dust has finally settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> original post here: http://iseektheholygrail.tumblr.com/post/126803744248  
> A song fic for nedsseveredhead over on tumblr, written to the song "Stolen Dance" by Milky Chance

The rogue found the mage out on the balcony, leaning over the railing and brooding in relative silence. He couldn’t help a smile at the sight, kicking himself in slight for not searching outside first and foremost. With a shake of his head he stepped forward, and was immediately hit with the staggering temperature drop of the outside from the inside of the royal palace.

“The kingdom’s saved, the Blight’s at an end, and the world’s at peace once again.” He remarked, with a mirthful laugh and a swill of his wine glass. “All of Denerim’s celebrating in the throne room and taverns.”

“You and I know well enough the world’s never fully at peace, Jon.” The elf replied with a shake of her head and a grimace.

Jon nodded, his smile fading as he watched out over the palace grounds. The wildlife was absent, and the night strangely silent. He passed over his goblet, and his fellow warden took a swig from it.

“No, Ned. But we can pretend it is, at least for now. I think we’ve earned that much.” He mused.

“And where would the fun in that be?” Ned replied with a raised brow and cool tone.

Ned gave a sigh and took another drink of wine. “Yesterday we were wardens against the world. Tonight we are heroes. The dead are gone and here we stand. And yet…”

“It feels all wrong?” Jon supplied, taking back the goblet and downing the rest. “We should be happy, should be grateful that we’re still breathing, and yet…”

“All we feel is numb?”

“Precisely.”

They took in the stars in a companionable silence for ten minutes, until Ned finally broke it.

“Do you know what you’re going to do tomorrow?” She asked, quietly.

Jon exhaled. “Not a bloody clue. Alistair’s asked me to be Lord Chancellor. I suppose for the good of Ferelden, I should accept it. The Wardens need to be rebuilt as well. And Highever…”

He trailed off with another sigh and a shake of his head. “It won’t bring our family back, but Fergus and I would still like to see it restored.”

A far away look appeared in Jon’s blue eyes, and for a moment Ned could catch a glimpse of the fires and destruction they had witnessed. The images were gone in a blink, and Jon glanced down to the mage and gave a somber smile.

“And what do you have in mind?” He asked.

Ned shrugged. “I’ll be in my pyre before I let any Templar drag me back to the Circle. I don’t know of any other places to go.”

“You’re always welcome by my side. We’re wardens still, even with the Blight gone, and from what we’ve been through together I wouldn’t grudge you if you wanted to count me as family.” Jon told her in all honesty. “Besides, we’re veterans now. Who better to rebuild the order than us?”

Ned gave a smile. “You’re sure of that? You wouldn’t mind an elf lagging behind you again?”

Jon laughed. “Of course. This past year has been… eye-opening, to say the least. I owe much of it to you. It wouldn’t feel right to be causing trouble without you at my side. Highever is beautiful in the spring, and you need to spend a night under a storm on the coast. We could do a tour of Orlais afterwards, perhaps.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at Ned’s expression at that. “I’ll be in my pyre before I recognize Orlais as well.” She retorted.

“Fair enough.” Jon agreed. “Still. It would feel wrong to not have someone very short and angry at my side yelling about everything under the sun.”

“Oh get down here and say that to my face, bloody giant!” Ned challenged in amusement.

With a laugh she watched him lean against the railing so they were level. “I’ll come with you.” She said finally, with a grin.

“Good. I’d be lost without my mage.”

“Damn straight.” She agreed, and spat over the rail.

Jon laughed once more, before standing again and holding out his hand as an invitation. “The night’s still young, Warden. Plenty of wine left in the casks. Perhaps a toast? We’ve survived long enough. Now it’s time we live.”


End file.
